


The Beachcomber

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke meet at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beachcomber

Casey’s jaw dropped and then barely snapped shut in time to keep from drooling all over the shirt he was holding. At seventeen, he hadn’t been at all thrilled about going on a Florida beach vacation with his parents, but maybe it wasn’t going to be a bust after all.

Nonchalantly he hung the t-shirt back on the rack and turned to the hoodies hanging behind him so he could keep his eyes on the delicious hunk of male that had just walked through the store.

The object of his interest was examining a display of sunglasses, trying on and discarding several pair before heading out the door of the hotel gift shop. Hesitating only for a moment, Casey casually walked out of the store and watched as his quarry headed toward the beach. 

It appeared that tall, dark and gorgeous had left his gear on the beach while shopping and Casey watched, mesmerized, as the other boy pulled a large beach towel from his bag, spread it on the sand, kicked off his sandals and then pulled his shirt over his head before dropping his long, golden body down onto the towel.

_Shit, what now?_ Casey wondered. Even if he were in his bathing suit and ready for the hot tropical sun, he couldn’t just drop a towel next to the guy’s and start up a conversation, especially since Casey had no way of knowing if he was even interested in guys.

While he trying to sort out his next move, Casey saw something glinting in the sun just a few yards down the beach. On impulse, he kicked off his shoes and walked across the scorching sand to see what was lying there. As he bent over to pick up what turned out to be a bit of trash, he gave a quick glance out of the corner of his eye to see if the other boy was watching.

Casey smiled to himself and walked further down the beach, examining the sand as if searching for hidden treasures. Every few yards he would pretend to see something and bend down to pick it up, always making sure that a certain ‘asset’ was displayed to anyone sitting on the beach who cared to notice.

~*~

Zeke smirked to himself as he watched the cute boy from the gift shop acting the beachcomber for his benefit. When he had spotted him in the store, he lingered longer than he had originally intended and made sure that he had caught the eye of the little cutie. When he was sure he had the other boy’s attention, he had left hoping to be followed. He walked out onto the sand and fished out his beach towel from his pack before stripping off his shirt and sitting down to wait. He didn’t have to wait long.

Zeke sat admiring the lovely view for a while before he decided it was time to put an end to the other boy’s little charade. He got up and walked the short distance down the beach. “Find anything good?” If Zeke had counted on watching him jump he was disappointed. 

“Nah.” The smaller boy straightened and looked at Zeke, wide blue eyes gazing up at him. “Nothing but junk really.” He stuck out his hand. “Hi,” he said, “I’m Casey.”

“Zeke.” He took Casey’s hand, holding it longer than necessary as he tried to remember to breathe. From across the gift shop, the boy had looked cute as hell, but up close he was stunning: smooth, creamy skin, soft, dark hair and fucking amazing eyes. 

Casey wasn’t faring any better. Gazing up into cinnamon brown eyes, he felt as if he were drowning. Christ was this guy gorgeous!

Suddenly realizing they were still clasping hands, both boys let go. First to recover his composure, Zeke stepped back and rubbed his neck. “Hey, would you like to get out of this sun and get something to drink?” He grinned, “You don’t look like you’re really prepared for the beach.”

Casey glanced down at his arms out of habit. He hadn’t been in the sun that long yet, but he knew if stayed out much longer he would pay for it. “Yeah, sure, that would be great.”

“Come on, I know a good place.”

Casey followed Zeke and watched as he put his shirt back on and picked his gear up from the sand. It was only a short walk before they arrived at an open air diner, a local teen hangout that Zeke had discovered. They placed their orders at the counter and when their drinks came up, found a table in the shade with a good view of the ocean.

The afternoon passed quickly as they talked and laughed; shared heated glances and accidental touches. But as the sun began to cast long shadows across the sand Casey stood up to leave. “Fuck, Zeke, I’m sorry, but I have to go. If I’m late meeting my parents for dinner they won’t let me out on my own again.” 

If Casey noticed the shadow that passed along Zeke’s face he didn’t mention it. “Do you think we could meet up again later?” he added shyly. “Maybe watch the sunset or something?” 

Zeke’s face broke into a grin and he pulled a startled, but thrilled, Casey in for a kiss. “Yeah. Sure. I think we can find something fun to do.” 

They arranged a meeting and exchanged numbers and another kiss. Zeke smiled as he watched Casey scurry off. He had a feeling that he would be moving to Herrington, Ohio. Soon.


End file.
